Sisterly Bonds
by IceDragonAvril1
Summary: Avril's older sister had left Gardenia to go to Italy's college for almost three years. When she returns Avril barely knew her sister. She wants to spend time with her sister but Ashley is to busy spending time with her friends. Avril is heart-broken by this. Will she finally find time to talk to her sister or will she stay a shadow in her sister's eyes forever? Rated T in case


Welcome Home Ashley!

"Avril! Ashley coming home from Italy today!". Bloom called from downstairs,Ashley was Avril's older sister and she had been in Italy for almost three years. Ashley was tending to a college there. Avril sighed and turned off the TV. She was watching her favorite episode of Daring And Dreaming. Daring And Dreaming was about a group of girls getting lost in a jungle. The youngest of the group goes missing and the others need to find her. Avril's favorite episode was when Aria falls into a dark cave and needs to find a way to survive in the dark area until her friends found her. Avril opened her door and walked down stairs,not quickly though. For all she cared Ashley could stay in Italy! But it would be nice to see her older sister again.."Mom,why did Ashley go to Italy's college? The College we have here in Gardenia is perfect". Avril asked,reaching her mother. Bloom gave a laugh. She then handed Avril her lunch."Because my little one,Gardenia's College are,exuse me for this words,but it's full of lunatics and your sister wanted to be surrounded by people who knew what they were doing". Bloom explained. Avril sighed,her sister always wanted to be around people like her."I see..what time is she arriving?". Avril asked walking to the kitchin with her mother. Bloom took a dish from Avril's hand."In a couple of minutes". She said laying the dity plate into the soap.

Avril's jaw dropped. In a couple of minutes?! That wasn't enough time to clean their room,nor move Ashley's stuff back in! She felt bad about leaving her mother in the kitchin alone but she had to hurry. What she didn't know was Bloom was just laughing,she knew what Avril was up to. The back door opened."Who's there?!". Bloom called,ever since the Trix killed her sister's oldest son she's been protective."Don't worry it's just me". A familiar voice called back. Bloom then relaxed,she knew that voice by heart. It was her sister."You okay?". Daphne asked,Bloom nodded."Yea I guess,their just growing to fast feels like yesterday when all four of them were born". Bloom laughed,her oldest was David,he had black hair,dark brown eyes and always wore black. Sometimes even skeleton shaped necklaces to match his outfit. And her youngest was Avril.

Daphne gave a giggle."That is because in your eyes their still young". She explained walking over to her younger sister. Bloom sighed,it was true her childern were still five and eight in her eyes. Bloom gave a small smile. She was remembering.

_FlashBack_

_Eight year old David ran through the house with his seven year old brother James chasing him."Give it back!". James was hollering. David just tossed the toy truck to his six year old sister Ashley. Ashley jumped up in the air and caught the red firetruck."David! Ashley give back!". James whined reaching for his truck that Ashley was keeping from him."Avril! Catch!". Ashley called to her five year old sister,Avril - who was sitting on the couch watching TV - was unprepared for the flying truck. Avril stood up and turned around just as the truck closed in. The toy truck hit Avril's head leaving a three cuts across it from the toy ladder on the back of it."Oww!". Avril cried. Ashley,realizing what she did,ran up-stairs to her room. She knew if their mother found out she'd be grounded._

_Bloom heard Avril's cry from outside,she ran inside to her daughter. Reaching her she bent down to Avril's level. The little girl was on the ground holding a hand over her fore-head."What's wrong sweetie?". Bloom asked bringing Avril into her arms. Avril,feeling her mother's touch,started to cry."Ashley! S-She threw truck at me while I watching TV!". Avril cried. Bloom looked up in the direction of Ashley's room."I don't think she did it on purpose Avril,I think she done that on accident..". Bloom soothed,stroking her daughter's bright red hair._

_"Y-Yes she did! S-she told me to catch it! I didn't k-know it was c-coming at me!". Avril cried again,burying her face into her mother's body. Bloom sighed. She knew she was not going to believe it."Want me to talk to her?". She asked her daughter as she leaned away. Avril looked up at her mother,her eyes hopeful. Would she really do it for her?."Will you?". She asked Bloom,a hint of hope in her soft voice. Bloom smiled and nodded."Yes,I will. Now go outside with your father,I think he wants his little girl's help". Bloom laughed helping her daughter up. Avril smiled,running out the door. Bloom headed up to Ashley's room. She was going to find out why she threw the toy at Avril._

"Bloom are you listening?". Daphne's voice interupted Bloom's flashback. Bloom shook her head to clear her thoughts."No sorry Daphne,what were you saying?". She asked her sister. Daphne just smiled,_just as I thought_. She thought to herself."Well,I was telling you that childern had to grow up. That's pretty much it",Daphne explained with a laugh,Bloom glared at her sister._"Darn you"._ She said with a teasing voice. Daphne just laughed.

Avril reached her room and quickly started to clean,she randomly tossed clothes into drawers. She quickly restored all of her sister's stuff. Everything. She wanted it be as if Ashley never left."Okay where was this..oh yea it was on her bed when she left!". Avril gasped,she quickly tossed a blue an pink dress onto her sister's bed. A few minutes later the door bell rang. She wasn't even done! She relutancly walked down stairs to the door. Opening the door she seen her sister standing there."Avril?". She asked,walking inside and setting her things down,Avril turned around. She didn't even recognize her sister anymore!."Yea..it's me..". She said,now she wasn't even sure this was Ashley. 'Ashley' stood up and gazed at her sister._"Dang she's changed_". Was the thoughts going through both of their heads."Where's Mother?". Ashley asked,breaking the silence.

"Back Yard why..?". Avril asked. Ashley shook her head and smiled,she missed her sister's curiosity,she also missed having good times with her friends and family. She just smiled and walked away without responding leaving Avril confused. Ashley opened the back door. Feeling a familiar brezze she raced outside. Spotting her father near by she ran at him. Leaping onto his back she brought him down."Ashley! Welcome home!". Her father laughed once he could stand up again. Ashley laughed and got to her feet,"Avril said Mother was back here,where is she?". Ashley asked her father when she got to her feet. Sky motioned to the shed,which was beside the house.

"Oh okay thank you!". She called to her father as she raced towards the shed. Avril watched from the door,it was good to have Ashley back. But something had changed about her. Avril sighed,she had once known her sister three years ago. But now. She no longer knew Ashley. And that was side due they were sisters by blood.


End file.
